


Fish to Blood

by ThatFandomRen



Category: Shiki (Anime & Manga), The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Do not test me, I can make you cry, M/M, This was written for a bet I wish I didn't take, We post the first draft like men, Yall thought this would be happy, mentions of blood but not detailed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-19 17:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22648201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFandomRen/pseuds/ThatFandomRen
Summary: Being a Jinrou within a world with different races made things harder than it looked, or so Link thought before meeting Sidon.
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Fish to Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Jinrou are werewolves while Shiki are vampires. Just getting that fact out now.

> Jinrou and Shiki are drawn to blood just like Zora is drawn to fish. – Unknown.

The first blood moon is always the worse one. Jinrou is known to drink from their first human much quicker than usual; however, smelling blood from an unknown place could be the danger of them all. Link was different; he never drank blood, which had him shunned from the others.

Link, who was used to the standard rules of being a Jinrou, which was rare for someone like him, didn’t like drinking blood at all. Just thinking of the act made him want to throw up at times, but he lived through it. Years past and he was stuck within an enteral loop of the living dead. He looked no younger than eighteen but soon had to travel from town to town so he wouldn’t be found out, however one place took him in, and all it took was a promise.

Sidon was the first to find Link, covered in mud but still smelled like a freshly baked Cherry Pie. At first, he questioned why the boy’s hair looked like wolf ears, but rather than ask, he helped Link get to the Domain without any problems. The Domain was dead, well not that the Domain wasn’t in ruins because it surely was, but there was no one around. No talkative people. No people at all. The shark-man tilted his head before snapping his fingers. Luckily before the Domain went empty, a few healers made some Hearty Elixirs in case some travelers came by hurt; of course, this never happened, so Sidon had a whole supply. Once done healing the boy in blue, he set him on one of, thoroughly clean, beds before going off to find food, mostly fish.

Link woke up a few hours later, not understanding how he got to where he was, or who helped him, but it was none of his business. He looked around and didn’t expect to wake up on a bed within a semi-lit kingdom, or so he called it. However, he jumped, seeing something red right next to him. “Are you alright, little one?” it asked. Link tilts his head before nearly sucker-punching Sidon right in the face. “Ah, yes, I can understand why you think I am an enemy, but fret not my dear friend, you within safe arms within the domain as long as I stay.” Link pouted before raising his hand again. Nope, he wasn’t trusting this guy at all; he didn’t even tell him his name. How rude.

However, Link could try to hit Sidon once more, the Zora laugh. “Forgive me; you must be confused. I am Prince...well ex-prince Sidon of the Zora Domain.” Link quickly put down his hand and looked at Sidon with wide eyes. HE WAS A PRINCE!? He almost attacked a Prince. Link shook his head before sighing out. “I couldn’t help but take you hereafter seeing you covered in mud. I thought a good wash and well-made food would help you!” after saying this, Sidon reached to his right before grabbing a bowl that was right by a reasonably lit cooking pot. Link eyed the container before taking it and taking a sip. It was soup! With Link’s hunger out of the way as quickly as you could call his name, he sighed out with a full stomach.

“So, the books were right, and here I thought I would never see a Jinrou.” Link froze up before looking right at Sidon. Books? What books and what could have possibly given Link’s dark secret away? The boy rubbed the top of his head before slapping himself. His ears! Sidon looked at Link with worry instead of hate. “I-If needed, you could stay here. Telling by how you finished a bowl of soup quicker than a normal Hylian, you must haven’t drunk any blood in a while.” Link tongue stuck out at just hearing the word blood; it didn’t help at all that he could hear Sidon’s heartbeat and the blood pumping through his body. The blond sighed out before standing up. [ Yes, you are right about everything. But aren’t you mad, you took in someone that could kill you quicker than a shock arrow. ] Sidon laughed out reading Link’s hands and rolled his eyes. “You are the first person to come by the Domain within one hundred years, and still, you haven’t given me your name.” [ Link, my name is Link. ] “Well, Link, if you don’t mind sticking around, I will happily keep you well feed, under one promise.” Link tilts his head before nodding, Sidon took him in without any questions and hate. Shoot, he even cleaned and fed him, who was he not to repay the former Prince. [ And that promise is? ]

**_“Help me find my family.”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> The reason why the Domain is in ruin is because of the Yiga Clan being full of Shiki. A Shiki is higher than any other race that lives in Hyrule, they are even higher than the Princess and King of Hyrule but would never step up to them because of their magical power. Sidon only survived because he hid away while his family and the rest of the Zora left. This is also a reason why Sidon wants to find his family, to make sure they are still alive along with the others.


End file.
